


IOU

by JarOfJam



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst and Romance, Declarations Of Love, Gun Violence, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Jim Moriarty in Sherlock's Mind Palace, Jim Moriarty is a Little Shit, M/M, Romance, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock's Mind Palace, Tags Are Hard, Threats of Violence, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarOfJam/pseuds/JarOfJam
Summary: Based on S.1 Ep. 3 The Great GameAka I quoted the first part verbatim and added my own twist?Actual summary: Sherlock reflects in his mind palace how that event could have gone differently and it doesn't exactly end well.I don't know if I tagged it correctly but I tried my best and this is my first piece of work like this so.... I tried
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 15





	IOU

"I gave you my number. I thought you might call."

He then steps fully into view, Sherlock stares, almost in shock,

"Is that a British Army Browning L9A1 in your pocket, or are you just pleased to see me?"

Moriarty's voice has a slight lilt to it as well as his accent and he walks forward, closer to the pair as Sherlock slowly takes out the gun from his pocket, pointing it at the man,

"Both."

The criminal simply replies with his name,

"Jim Moriarty. _Hi._ "

The "Hi" is overly exaggerated and creepy, especially with Jim's straight face.

" _Jim? Jim from the hospital?_ Oh, did I make such a fleeting impression? But then, I suppose, that was rather the point."

His tone is almost mocking, while slightly disappointed as well. Sherlock glances to John, worried about him now that Moriarty has showed up but the man attempts to console him in a way,

"Don't be silly. Someone else is holding the rifle. I don't like getting my hands dirty."

_I've already seen this, go ahead, further..._

Sherlock growls with impatience, he just wants to know what else could have happened in this scenario.

_Here._

"But the flirting's over, Sherlock. Daddy's had enough nowww."

Sherlock keeps the cocked gun trained on Moriarty, almost tempted to fire, _but John_ , he'd almost forgotten about John, now barely listening to Jims little speech,

"-My dear... back off. Although I have loved this, this little game of ours. _Playing Jim from IT, playing gay,_ did you like the little touch with the underwear?"

He ignores this, going straight to the point,

"People have died."

Now he's mad,

"That's what people **do!** "

The sound echoes in the room, but the detective remains unfazed, or seemingly so.

_Almost- not there._

He skips further ahead, reaching the point where John grabs Moriarty from behind, _this could have gone so differently..._

This time around, instead of a sniper focusing on Sherlock, it's a gun Moriarty himself has,

"Gotcha~"

This time John still lets go, _thank god,_

"Do you know what happens if you don't put that gun down, Sherlock? Do you?"

Sherlock's aim is steady, John's life is in danger, but he still doesn't know if he has the will to shoot this time either. As if knowing what the detective will say, Jim says something before he can,

"No, don't be obvious... I'll burn you. I'll burn the _heart_ out of you."

The criminal steps closer, his gun now resting against Sherlock's forehead, though he smirks, pulling it away for a moment,

"And we both know that you definitely have one, don't we, Sherlock?"

Turning his attention to John again, he lazily waves the gun in his direction, and there are now several red dots focused on the doctor,

"John-"

"Ah- not another word Sherlock. I should head off now, it was nice.. this I mean."

Jim gestures around, referring to the current situation before aiming his gun at Sherlock again, who now has his hands up in surrender, like John.

"It was nice to have had a proper chat. Ciao, Sherlock Holmes."

The trigger is pulled and he sees a flash of red and feels a flash of pain in his skull before being violently pushed out of his mind palace, coming back to real life in a cold sweat, as if waking up from a dream.

"-Lock, Sherlock!"

"John- I'm fine."

Sherlock blinks a few times, still in shock, _how did I- feel that? I shouldn't have.... he's okay though, I'm alive, right?_

John is sat next to him, obviously not believing that he's fine at all,

"Sherlock you aren't okay, you're shaking too much for it to be normal, what were you doing?"

He looks down at his hands, unable to stop them from trembling, his legs are the same. Then he does something that shocks them both, he starts to cry,

"What- Sherlock? What's wrong? Come here.."

The doctor puts an arm around him, grabbing both his hands to stop the trembling,

"I don't... I can't- I don't understand, this hasn't.. ever happened before... I _am_ alive, aren't I?"

This question makes John just, stare,

"Of course you are! What kind of question is that?"

The detective doesn't say anything else and just lean against John, which confuses him further but he doesn't complain and just holds Sherlock closer,

"It's okay.. whatever happened, I'm here."

Now he's mumbling, muttering, it's barely audible and despite how close they are, John can only catch parts of what he's saying,

"He... Jim...... gun...... John..."

It's only pieces so he doesn't fully understand but he's trying to comfort Sherlock as best as he can, which is difficult seeing as he's never had to do this before but he tries his best,

"Shh... its okay, you should sleep.. it might help.."

"No. Sleep won't do anything, I just.."

He pauses, mumbling something and hiding his face in John's shoulder, which is unusual for Sherlock at all, and it catches the doctor off guard,

" _I... need you... please don't leave me... please..._ "

But this confuses him even more, and he just looks at the, now weak and vulnerable, detective without saying anything

_Either of us could... die... at any point- I should tell him before it happens... but I'm.. oh- I'm, scared.._

"John..."

"Yes?"

"I.. love... I love you, please don't- don't leave me.. I won't leave you.."

It's finally out there, it could've been said better but it was mainly on impulse and he didn't exactly have time to plan what he was going to say, if he was ever going to say it.

After a few minutes of silence, with the pair holding each other, John replies,

"I love you too.. I won't leave."


End file.
